Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by Kay-san
Summary: Kaoru and Misao head to America to try to figure out if they really love Kenshin and Aoshi or are just infatuated. But, can the guys make it without the girls around? And what awaits the girls in America?
1. An Invite To Kyoto

And here it is! My new project that I've been raring to get at for a few months. In my head, the idea is wonderful. I just hope I can do it justice! It's different from my usual stuff if you've read any of my other things. Not so much fluff. It does exist, but with a considerable amount of angst too. It will be written in first person POVs which will be switching, but I'll let ya know who's POV it is. Anyway, read on and hope you enjoy!

  


Not really OOC, but you will see characters' thoughts which may seem OOC. But when they're interacting with each other I'll try to keep it close to character. Confused? Not as much as I am. 

Oh, just assume it'll be OOC. Too hard to explain.

  


Disclaimer: RK doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, etc. Used without permission, no money made, blah, blah, blah....

  


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Prologue: An Invite To Kyoto

  


*********************************************

  


Kaoru

  


*********************************************

  


That baka hasn't even noticed yet. I won't name any names, but let's just say the 'baka' has red hair and carries a sword with him. I put on lip gloss today, another ploy to get some attention from him. I smush my lips together and...yep, still there. I can feel it so I know he can see it. Will I let him know I'm disappointed? Of course not! I've gotten good at hiding it when it comes to my relationship, or lack thereof, with Kenshin. 

  


It's a good thing the tofu vendor begins talking to us before we even reach the shop. I would have just walked right on by, preoccupied with my thoughts. And then Kenshin would have known something was up, he probably already does, but I won't admit to it. 

  


Kenshin conducts business and I stay behind him, listening as he talks with the old man. I much prefer to leave this sort of thing to Kenshin, he's better at it anyway. He finishes up business and we start the walk back home. More silence and more thinking. I hate that. I can't make my mind go blank and I would hack off my right arm this moment to forget all my troubles with Kenshin.

  


"Are you feeling alright, Kaoru-dono? You've been unusually quiet today." Kenshin eyes me with concern.

  


I force a smile to my shiny lips. "I'm fine, Kenshin. Can't a girl be a little on the quiet side once in a while?"

  


Kenshin smiles back, but I can see it in his eyes. I'm selling, but he ain't buying. How can I tell him what I'm thinking though? 'Kenshin, I'm nearly twenty now. I'm beginning to worry about my future and I want to get married. Now, get on your knees and ask for my hand, baka!' Yeah, that would be real smooth. I can just see him doing it out of habit though. 'Whatever Kaoru-dono asks, seesha will grant.' Great, now he's seesha-ing and dono-ing in my thoughts! 

  


It's times like these when I need a friend nearby who can relate. Megumi would take great pleasure in embarrassing me in front of everyone, Tae would play matchmaker again and we all remember what happened last time. I still haven't quite recovered from the pain of the 'ring fiasco'. I truly believed Kenshin had proposed to me. I should have known better, but in my happiness I had forsaken common sense. The only person I could really talk to would be Misao, but with her in Kyoto and me in Tokyo, conversations were few and far between. We could write letters, but it isn't the same.

  


"I'm sorry, Kenshin. I'm just not hungry tonight. I have a horrible headache, I think I'll go and try to sleep it off." I smile at him slightly. He returns it, but it's even smaller than my smile. Sheesh, this guy's ability to read people is down right creepy sometimes! 

  


*******************************

  


Kenshin

  


*******************************

  


I watch as Kaoru heads to her room. Something is weighing her down greatly and I do believe I know what it is. Kaoru's twentieth birthday is nearing, and I think she's ready to settle down. I've noticed the signs. I saw her lip gloss today, but I didn't want to encourage her. I know she has a crush on me, but I don't think it's true love and I don't love her in that way. She's an amazing person and I adore her, but it's a friend love. True, it's more than I feel toward our other friends, but I believe that's because she's the first person who didn't care about who I was or what I had done. And for that, she has my eternal gratitude and a special place in my heart, it just isn't the place she wants. 

  


I head for the kitchen to start dinner and am greeted by Sano on the porch. 

  


"Hey, Kenshin! Saw you eyeing Jou-chan with a little glint in your eye." Sano winked at me and I blushed, truly discomfitted by what he was implying. 

  


So, everyone else thinks there's more to Kaoru and I than meets the eye. It's no surprise. They've all tried different set-ups and schemes. Luckily, none of them have gotten too far. After Tae's semi-triumph with that ring I've been on full alert. I know Kaoru was hurt by the truth, but it was better put to rest than let it go until we were married.

  


I turned to Sano. "Seesha was merely making sure Kaoru-dono got to her room safely. She is feeling a bit under the weather."

  


Sano chuckled. "Why don't you go make it all better, Kenshin?"

  


"Oro!" Raunchier than usual, eh, Sano? I merely use my catchphrase to evade the current line of conversation and decide to strike up a new one.

  


"Any news around town, lately?" Lame, I know. And Sano knows what I was doing, but he also gets the point that we aren't going to discuss Kaoru-dono and I any longer. 

  


"Not much, Kenshin. But, while you guys were out this letter came for Jou-chan. It's from Kyoto, so I'll give you three guesses on who it's from, but you only need one."

  


I took the folded paper and looked at the bubbly script. "Misao-dono."

  


Sano nodded and leaned back on the door jamb. "I'll be waiting on the porch until dinner's ready."

  


I padded toward Kaoru-dono's room. She hadn't been gone too long so I didn't think she'd be asleep already. However, I didn't expect to hear sobbing from her room.

  


I jerked the door open without knocking in my alarm and felt bad about doing it right after. Kaoru had been crying for a while if the red eyes and dried tear streaks were any indication. At the moment I entered she was furiously swiping at her lips trying to get the gloss off. And then the angry sobs. "God, Kenshin! I swear a girl can't have any piece around this miserable dojo! I just want to be left alone for a while."

  


I put the letter in her hands and stepped back. "This came for you from Misao-dono today. It may make you feel better." I retreated from her room and made my way back to the kitchen. Whatever was hurting her, I hoped the happy ninja could cure.

  


**********************************

  


Kaoru

  


**********************************

  


How embarrassing! I'm throwing a tantrum in my room and Kenshin bursts in with a letter. I sighed and swiped at my eyes, trying to calm down. I quickly opened the letter, careful not to tear any of the letter itself in my haste. 

  


_Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!!_

  


_Misao here! But, then again, who else would it be from Kyoto? Just writing to invite you guys to Jiya's birthday party! The old geezer wants some huge affair, so I'm stuck with the job of inviting everybody. And I do mean everybody! Bring the brat and rooster! And on Jiya's order, the 'gorgeous lady doctor'. No surprise. He's such a pervert. Anyway, I figure it would also be a good time for us to have a chat about some things. I've enclosed train tickets just to make sure you DO come! See you soon!_

  


_-Misao Makimachi_

_Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu_

  


I have to giggle as I read her letter. I could just hear her voice as I read and I even winced when I saw my name, hearing the screech she must have made while writing it. Watching Misao write a letter is quite entertaining. I observed her back when we visited last summer. She wrote to one of their contacts and she was talking to herself the whole time as if the person were right in front of her. I had to laugh outright when she would make a noise and then have to figure out how to spell it. I smile and wipe away the last of my tears. It seems my wish to have someone to talk to will be reality soon enough.

  


I cleaned up a bit so my face wasn't so red and went out to the kitchen to tell everyone the news.

  


*****************************************

  


A/N: And there's the beginning. I may be slow on updating this at first. 'Kaoru...the Saiyan??' has been lingering in unfinished mode for too long and I need to just sit down and finish the darn thing. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Hope to hear from you! Hugs & Kisses!

  
  
  



	2. Parties and Shopping

I told you I'd be slow with the updates on this one at first, but 'Kaoru.the Saiyan??' is done (YIPPEE!) and I can move on to my other stuff. I am working on another fic along with this one, but I think I can juggle them. If you want to check it out, it's an A/M story called 'To Save The Aoiya'. I think it'll be pretty cute! Anyway, read on and hope you enjoy the next installment on this one!  
  
Oh, I'm also going back to third-person POV. I tried writing this chapter three times in first-person and just couldn't get it right. Maybe some other day.  
  
Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder Chapter 1: Parties and Shopping  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru ran from room to room, surveying the dojo and making sure everything they needed was packed and ready to go. Kenshin stood at the gate with Sanosuke, Megumi and Yahiko waiting for Kaoru to finish.  
  
She finally came around to the gate and smiled at them. "Everything seems in order! Let's go!"  
  
Kenshin didn't miss the forced smile or the forced cheerfulness in her voice. She was happy to go to Kyoto. He knew that for sure. But her usual bounce was gone. He hated seeing her like this and he knew what was troubling her, but he couldn't lie to her. I can't tell Kaoru-dono I love her if it isn't true. It would only hurt both of us in the long run. He lagged behind the group, thinking while they made their way to the train station.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru stepped off the train, helping Megumi prod Sanosuke along. He had been a pain getting on the train, through the whole trip and then his legs were shaking so bad he was having trouble getting off the train.  
  
Megumi tossed her hair once they had him on solid ground. "Really, Tori- atama! That's the third time you've been on a train. Haven't you been convinced they're safe yet?"  
  
Sano just stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked at a rock. "Let's just go to the Aoiya." Getting picked on by Miss High and Mighty is not what I want right now.  
  
Kaoru's mood brightened as they made their way down Kyoto's streets. She had been completely silent the whole trip, which had worried Kenshin greatly. Even more worrisome was the fact that when Megumi slid in the seat next to Kenshin and Kaoru had to sit across from him, she didn't even flinch. Megumi tried the whole trip to get a rise out of her, putting her arms around Kenshin's neck and making comments about how she was the perfect woman for him. She threw a few insults at Kaoru, but Kaoru had remained unresponsive, as if she didn't hear or see any of it.  
  
Kenshin could see Megumi start to worry as the ride went on, but nobody said anything, hoping Kaoru's depression would pass.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A loud squeal made everyone turn their heads and they saw Misao running at them full speed. "You guys made it!" She bulldozed the lot of them over to get to Kaoru. "Kaoru! I'm so happy to see you! We need to talk. Big time."  
  
Kaoru nodded, knowing Misao needed someone to talk with as much as she did. They had the same problems in their relationships. Guys with huge walls and looking at them as children. Same deal for both of them.  
  
Misao hugged the rest of the group, giving Kenshin an extra-special bear hug that knocked the air out of him. She dropped him unceremoniously to the ground and winked at Kaoru, giving her a chance to fuss over him. Megumi tried to butt in, but Misao grabbed her arm none too gently. "Kaoru has it under control. Let's all go to the Aoiya!"  
  
Kaoru knelt down next to Kenshin and shook him slightly. "Kenshin, are you alright?" She gave a slight giggle as Kenshin blinked in confusion, trying to focus on his surroundings.  
  
Kenshin heard her giggle and smiled truthfully at her. It had been a while since he heard her happy. "I'm fine, Kaoru-dono. Let's catch up to the others."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Misao and Kaoru sat upstairs in Misao's room, thinking about what to do to get the attention of their men. Misao had pretty much been going through the same things as Kaoru. She would dress up, he didn't notice. She would put on make-up, he wouldn't notice. She would act more feminine, he wouldn't notice.  
  
So, they decided to put their heads together and figure something out. Kaoru sat propped against a wall, legs stretched out in front of her and Misao was draped upside down over a huge teddy bear. She had smiled at Kaoru when she had given her a funny look. "To help the thought process."  
  
They had been sitting in silence for some time now. Kaoru rolled her eyes to herself. The one time I DON'T want my mind to go blank and it does. Stupid Kaoru.  
  
Misao snapped her fingers and jumped up. "How about a make-over?"  
  
Kaoru sighed. Must I really relive this every time I see her? "Misao, we've done make-overs countless times together and apart and they never work."  
  
Misao nodded. "You're right." A slight pause. "What about brain washing?"  
  
Kaoru hated to admit it, but they had tried that one too. "Misao, last time we got the tea cups mixed up and WE ended up passing out on the stairwell. Might I add, we were discovered by the same two guys we were going to brain wash. That worked well."  
  
Misao snarled at her. "Don't get sarcastic with me, Kaoru! I don't hear you giving any suggestions!"  
  
Kaoru ran a hand across her forehead. "I know. I'm sorry. This just gets so frustrating. We've tried everything and nothing has worked."  
  
Misao got that glint of determination in her eyes and Kaoru inwardly cringed. She hated it when Misao got that way. Misao slammed her right fist down into her left palm. "That's it. We just let it out and tell them how we feel."  
  
Kaoru's eyes grew wide. "Are you crazy?! They'll laugh at us. Tell us we're kids who don't know what we want, blah, blah, blah. You know that won't work."  
  
Misao rose one eyebrow. "Got a better idea?"  
  
Kaoru stuttered for a moment. "Well, let's just wait and see what happens. If we don't have another idea by tomorrow, we'll tell them."  
  
Kaoru waited for an endless moment before Misao seemed to back off and nodded her head. "Agreed. We'll wait for tomorrow."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru followed as Misao skipped down the street toward the sake shop. "Well, Kaoru anything come to mind yet?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But something will come up."  
  
Misao nodded. She looked around as they loaded the sake onto the cart they had brought with them and spotted someone she knew. "Kaoru, wait here there's someone I want you to meet."  
  
She excused herself from the sake shop for a moment and returned with two foreign gentlemen. She gestured to each one as she introduced them. "Kaoru, meet Thomas Anderson and his brother Daniel Anderson."  
  
The two men bowed and Kaoru returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Misao beamed at them. "They'll be attending Jiya's party tonight. Two of the most fun men you'll ever meet! And great dancers, too."  
  
The older of the two, Thomas, put a hand to his head and smiled. "Well, I don't know about all that! We try our best."  
  
Misao giggled. "Just don't forget to be there! See you guys later!"  
  
Kaoru turned to Misao after they walked off. "Where are they from?"  
  
Misao went back to loading up the jugs as she talked. "They're from America. They moved here once the borders opened and started up a restaurant. They learned Japanese from Okina and myself. Two of the nicest guys you could hope to meet. And smart! They learned Japanese in just under a year. It was amazing!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After dropping off the party supplies at the Aoiya, Kaoru and Misao found themselves in charge of decorating while everyone else made the food. They hung streamers and banners and ribbons and cleared away a space for the band they hired to set up. Finally, Aoshi made his way into the room from the temple and Kaoru saw Misao's eyes light up even as her posture seemed to admit defeat. "Aoshi-sama! Will you be making an appearance at Jiya's party?"  
  
Aoshi nodded briefly. "I don't usually enjoy parties, but it would be disrespectful to Okina if I didn't show up."  
  
He turned to go upstairs and noticed a streamer that had fallen. He picked  
  
it up and placed it back in its spot and continued on his way.  
  
Misao sighed dreamily and then snapped out of it. I'm not usually some stupid ninny who drools over guys but here I am acting that way around Aoshi-sama. But then again, he fixed the streamer and didn't even need a ladder.so manly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Aoshi sighed as he shut his shoji. He was in love with Misao. Totally and completely in love with her. The problem was, he felt unworthy. How can I tell her I reciprocate her feelings, when I took so much away from her? The others were her family too, and I led them away from the Aoiya and never brought them home to her. I can't take what isn't rightfully mine. I don't deserve her.  
  
And so, he would watch her from afar most of the time, wishing he could be with her. He knew it hurt her, but he figured she would find someone more worthy and forget about him. As much as it pained him to think about that, he couldn't bring himself to be selfish with her. He was convinced it was for her own good.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kenshin sat talking with Sanosuke as Kaoru made her way down to the party with Misao. Sanosuke caught sight of her and elbowed Kenshin in the ribs. "Doesn't Jouchan look pretty tonight?"  
  
"She looks very pretty, Sano." Sanosuke winked at Kenshin and left.  
  
Kenshin sighed inwardly. Sanosuke had left to give him and Kaoru some private time, thinking there was something going on, or should be, between the two. Kenshin had never thought Kaoru was unattractive, far from it. He believed she was beautiful. She had that innocent beauty that made her seem to glow. But, someone being beautiful doesn't mean you love them. For instance, Kenshin thought Megumi was a very attractive woman, but her sly and cunning ways were a huge turn-off.  
  
He smiled brightly at Kaoru as she seated herself next to him. "Enjoying the party, Kenshin?"  
  
"Very much so, Kaoru-dono. You and Misao-dono did a lovely job with the decorations."  
  
"Thank you, Kenshin." She looked up and saw Misao make her way from saying 'hi' to Aoshi to the two American brothers they met earlier. She grabbed them from their seats and dragged them over to Kenshin and Kaoru. After all the introductions were made, they sat talking about all sorts of things. America was the most talked about subject since none of the others had been to America before.  
  
Kaoru blew on her tea before asking a question. "What's the best place to visit in America? I always wanted to go there some day."  
  
Daniel sat thinking for a moment. "Well, the west coast is the closest to Japan, but it's still unrefined out that way. The best place to visit would be New York in my opinion. Big city, lots of people. It's wonderful there."  
  
Kenshin looked over at the young man. "If you don't mind my asking, why did you move here?"  
  
Thomas smiled. "Adventure, Himura-san! We've always been interested in the Far East and when Japan opened its borders, we figured it was a good time to satisfy our curiosity."  
  
The band started up a lively tune and Misao set down her tea quickly. "Okay, boys. Time to show Kaoru what great dancers you are. Let's go!"  
  
She grabbed Kaoru and both men and the all made their way to dance, leaving Kenshin behind. Aoshi made his way over and sat next to him. "Battousai."  
  
"Hello, Aoshi-san!"  
  
Kenshin could tell Aoshi loved Misao. It was clear as day to anyone who could read ki, but Aoshi had too many demons right now to fight. If Aoshi wanted to be with Misao right now, Kenshin would try to persuade him to wait. He would be ready in time, but not yet.  
  
They both watched silently as the two men twirled the girls around quickly, all of them laughing merrily as they danced.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As the party wound down, Misao could tell Kaoru was turning something over in her mind. She would bug it out of her later that night. They were sharing a room anyway, so she'd have all night if that's what it took.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: And there you have the set up! Next chapter, things start to happen.  
  
I had a reviewer ask if they had lip gloss back then and the answer is yes. All sorts of make-up has been around for centuries! It was made from whale fat! ^__^ Think THAT happy thought next time you put make-up on, girls! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! Hugs & Kisses! 


	3. Making The Decision

Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder Chapter 2: Making The Decision  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As the party-goers departed, Kaoru and Misao kept dancing and giggling with the Anderson brothers. Aoshi stared at Misao, wishing he was the one dancing with her but keeping his inner thoughts hidden. Kenshin started to worry. He better not try anything with Kaoru-dono. He seems like a nice enough guy, but he has to pass my tests first before he can be with her. The rurouni abruptly stopped his mental ranting. No wonder everyone thinks there's something between us! With my constant worry and protection of her I'd think the same thing too. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop his worrying even if he tried. It was just in his nature to worry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Finally, Thomas looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, my! We should have left long ago. We have to open the restaurant tomorrow."  
  
Misao giggled. "Still no staff?"  
  
Daniel sighed. "It isn't easy! We just haven't had any applicants. But, I guess the bright side is without a staff, you don't have to pay them!"  
  
Kaoru and Misao laughed and Misao began to shoo them out the door. "Well, if you have to open, you better be going! I'll stop by and talk to you guys soon!"  
  
The two girls exchanged glances as the guys left. Misao silently asking Kaoru what she's been thinking all night and Kaoru silently telling Misao she'd explain later.  
  
Kenshin smiled brightly as the two made their way over to join them. "Did you have fun?"  
  
Kaoru immediately felt guilty. "Sorry for ignoring you, Kenshin. I honestly didn't realize how late it was getting. I just haven't danced with anyone since before Father left and it was so much fun to do so again."  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, Kaoru-dono. Sessha was merely asking."  
  
Kaoru smiled back at him. "Well in that case, I did have fun!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After everyone bid their goodnights, Kaoru and Misao made a beeline for the room. Misao slid her shoji shut and immediately turned on Kaoru. "Alright, what have you been thinking all night?"  
  
Kaoru blinked. "Right down to business, eh?"  
  
Misao gave her a triumphant smile. "I'm a spy. It's in my blood."  
  
Kaoru sighed. "You might not want to hear this. But, the more I turn it over in my head, the better it sounds."  
  
Misao sat down and motioned for Kaoru to do the same. "Okay, let it go."  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath and closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. "Well, after we talked about America with the Anderson brothers, I started to think maybe what we need is to get away from all this." She motioned with a sweep of her hand. "Really think about it, Misao. You've been idolizing Aoshi since you were a child. Do you think maybe, just maybe, your opinion of him has been clouded by that?"  
  
Misao opened her mouth to answer, but Kaoru put a hand up. "Let me finish first. It's the same thing with Kenshin. I was alone after Father died and then Kenshin came along and saved my life twice in the same amount of days. All that time together and all the battles we've had to go through as a team, it could have muddled my judgment as well. I think if we left, we could clearly see how we feel. Without them around, it would be easier. If we really do love them, then we'll feel the same when we return. If we don't, then it will become clear while we're away. I also think it would help them in realizing how they feel for us. If they don't love us, then we can move on and we'll know we're strong enough to handle it because we've done it before."  
  
Misao chewed her lip, head bowed as Kaoru spoke. She felt a slight lump in her throat. "You're making perfect sense. But, leave our home? I don't know if I could. Where would we go?"  
  
Kaoru looked Misao dead in the eye. "America."  
  
Misao began to chuckle a humorless laugh. "Are you insane? We'd have to be gone for months to go to America."  
  
When she saw no trace of backing down in Kaoru, she felt the smile fade. "You're serious?"  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Geez, Kaoru. How long did you plan on being away?"  
  
Kaoru paused to think. "I think a year should do it."  
  
"A YEAR?!"  
  
"Misao, calm down!"  
  
Misao clamped a hand to her mouth. "Sorry. But, Kaoru a year? That's such a long time."  
  
"Misao, we're convinced we're in love. We're going to need at least that much time to re-evaluate where we stand."  
  
Misao seemed to mull it over in her mind. "Let me sleep on it?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Take your time. This is a big decision."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru woke up near dawn, giving up on sleep. Her rest had been fitful and laden with strange dreams that made no sense. She turned toward the window and saw Misao sitting with her knees up drawn, staring out the window. "Misao?"  
  
Misao turned around and gave Kaoru the saddest smile she had ever seen. "When would we leave?"  
  
Kaoru felt like crying, realizing the magnitude of what they were doing, but knowing it was best done this way. "I think the sooner we leave, the sooner we can return. How about three weeks? That would give us time to pack and get our travel plans together."  
  
Misao nodded. "That would be feasible." She turned sideways so she could see Kaoru or outside the window with just a turn of her head. "It's just unbelievable to think that in three weeks, we'll be sailing away from Japan for a full year."  
  
Kaoru tried to keep the sobs from happening. "I know that. But, I can't think of anything else. I've been trying to get Kenshin to notice me as more than a friend for almost two years now and nothing has worked. I'm beginning to think it wasn't meant to be. This trip will help me in figuring this out. Same with you."  
  
Misao nodded. "I know. Well, let's get started on the day. We have a lot to figure out and you guys leave tomorrow."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaoru and Misao slipped out of the Aoiya before anyone else was awake. They left a note on the table that they'd be out shopping all day to ease anyone's worries.  
  
As they made their way through town, they noticed the shopkeepers setting up for the day. "Misao, where exactly are we going?"  
  
Misao smiled at her. "Well, if we're going to America, there's only one logical place to go first." She pointed to a small restaurant in the near distance and Kaoru squinted to read the sign.  
  
"Taste of America?"  
  
Misao nodded. "Anderson brothers. Let's go."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Misao and Kaoru entered the restaurant and were greeted by a very girly scream and the sound of a plate breaking followed by deep laughter. Misao rolled her eyes and grinned at Kaoru. They peeked around the corner into the kitchen and Misao began to giggle. "You are such a klutz, Daniel."  
  
Daniel looked up from his spot on the floor where he was picking up the shards and glared at her. Thomas was bent over clutching his sides as he tried to get his laughing under control. "Oh, I didn't expect to scare you that bad! That was priceless!"  
  
Kaoru flashed an inquisitive gaze to Thomas who filled her in. "My dear brother here has the backbone of a jellyfish. Misao and I have loads of fun jumping around corners and scaring the heck out of him. That and the fact that he screams like a girl."  
  
Daniel just glared harder. "Shut up."  
  
Thomas made his way over to them. "So, what brings you two lovely ladies here?"  
  
Misao took a deep breath. "Well, Kaoru and I have decided to go to America for a year. Could you help us in deciding where to go and where to stay?"  
  
Thomas smiled knowingly. "Getting away from it all to re-evaluate where you stand with two guys, eh?"  
  
Kaoru blinked. "How did you know?"  
  
Daniel dumped the broken plate into a bucket and smiled at her. "It's obvious that you're in love with Himura-san and Misao has told us repeatedly about her problems with Aoshi, so it's the most reasonable thing to conclude."  
  
Thomas signaled for the two girls to sit at a nearby table. "Had breakfast yet?"  
  
Misao shook her head.  
  
Thomas rubbed his hands together. "Good! We can all eat together while we discuss this."  
  
They munched on pancakes as they made polite conversation, trying to stay away from the inevitable topic of America until they could focus on it entirely. Finally, they had finished and Daniel cleaned up while Thomas rummaged around in his room for some information for the girls.  
  
Thomas came back downstairs holding a folder. "I've put all the information I had in this folder for you. It has names of reputable hotels and restaurants so you don't wander into unfavorable parts of town."  
  
Misao rose an eyebrow. "What town?"  
  
Thomas's eyes grew round in realization and he blushed slightly. "Sorry, I assumed you were going to New York since we discussed it last night."  
  
Kaoru looked over at the paper Misao held. "Well, I guess that would be a good place to go. At least we now have information on that town and we know it's civilized there."  
  
Misao agreed with her. "You're right. I guess it's New York then. Do you have price info in here?"  
  
Thomas shook his head. "Prices I have would be useless. It all depends on what ship you sail on, who the captain is, how long the ride will be, there are a lot of factors."  
  
Misao picked up a small scrap of paper that fell out. "Who's Kasumi Jones?"  
  
Thomas smiled at her. "Actually, you'll probably want to stay with her while you're there. She's a very sweet woman whose family traveled to America while she was young and she married there. She and her husband own a restaurant and a very nice hotel. I included her address for you. She used to be a neighbor of ours. She's the person who got us interested in Japan when we were kids."  
  
Misao stood up as two patrons entered the restaurant. "Well, I guess we should be going. Thank you for all your information and we'll see you when we return!"  
  
Daniel and Thomas waved after them as they walked out of the restaurant.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After a full day of window shopping and thinking, they returned to the Aoiya for dinner. They kept their spirits up, having decided not to tell anyone until the tickets were purchased. After that, they wouldn't be able to stop them from leaving.  
  
Later that night as they got ready for bed, Misao pulled out a sack of money and handed it to Kaoru. "Here you go. This should be enough to cover the tickets."  
  
Kaoru looked in the pouch and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "This much?"  
  
Misao waved a hand. "Yeah. I'll have more when we leave. Don't worry. We'll have plenty of money."  
  
Kaoru stared in disbelief at Misao. "More?! Misao, where did you get all this?"  
  
Misao looked at her. "What do you mean? I own the Aoiya. My grandfather built it as our base and Jiya is running it until I'm ready to take over the duties."  
  
Kaoru shook her head and smiled slightly. "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Alright. Please bear with me for the next couple chapters. I don't know how long a boat ride would take from Japan to New York or what route they would take or any of that. I tried to research it but kept hitting dead ends. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed so far and leave a review please! Hugs & Kisses! 


	4. Breaking The News

Sorry, I just realized that my previous chapters lost some spacing and italicized parts.  They looked fine when I previewed them.  Oh well.  Now I know that just going with .doc doesn't work for my system.  Hopefully, this chapter comes out right.  Enjoy!

Thank you to those who gave me advice on trip durations and routes!  It was immensely helpful!

Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Chapter 3: Breaking The News

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru tried to be her old self on the way back to Tokyo.  She argued with Yahiko, lectured Sano on the evils of drinking and gambling, got angry when Megumi flirted with Kenshin and was super-sweet with the rurouni.

Kenshin watched her closely.  _She seems sincere on the outside, but her ki is unsteady.  Something's not right._  When they got back to Tokyo and parted ways, Kaoru sighed.  

Kenshin caught it and reacted quickly.  "What's wrong, Kaoru-dono?"

Her head shot up and she looked startled.  "What do you mean?  Everything's fine!  I'm just a little tired, that's all."  She forced a smile and Kenshin let it drop for a while.  _I'll find out later._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru headed toward the gate early the next morning.  "I'm running into town to visit Tae and Dr. Genzai.  I haven't seen either one in a while.  I'll be back by dinner time."

Kenshin stood from his spot on the porch.  "Would you like Sessha to accompany you?"

Kaoru shook her head, a bright smile on her face.  "That's alright, Kenshin.  I'll see you later!"  She left and Kenshin sat back down.

He picked up the tea he had been drinking and narrowed his gaze at the gate.  "She's up to something.  Her ki has been erratic since we left Kyoto."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru practically skipped down the street.  Though she was nervous about leaving home for a full year, the idea of getting her head straight was an exciting one.  She barely noticed that she had already made it to the dock yards.  She smiled widely at the man selling tickets.  

"How may I help you, miss?"

"I would like to purchase two tickets for America, please."

The man smiled back, visions of lots of money swimming in his head.  "Of course!  Will those be round-trip or one-way?"

Kaoru began to reach for the pouch Misao gave her.  "Round-trip, sir."

The old man added a few figures in his ledger and told Kaoru the price.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru walked back towards the clinic at a more leisurely pace.  _Tickets are expensive!  The pouch was close to empty, but they had two tickets to get them away from their problems for a bit.  _

Kaoru stepped into the clinic and was greeted by two running girls.  "Play with us!  Play with us!"

Kaoru giggled at the eager children.  "I'm sorry, Ayame and Suzume.  I can't play right now, but I came by to invite you all to dinner.  If you come over, we can play then!"

The two girls clapped and ran off.  "Yay!  Yay!"

Kaoru stood up when she heard an old man's familiar chuckle.  "I suppose we'll be accepting your offer, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru giggled.  "I don't think the girls would allow you to say 'no.'  The idea of playing with Kenshin is too much fun to pass up for those two."

Dr. Genzai laughed.  "Yes, they certainly adore him."

Kaoru's expression turned thoughtful.  _A lot of us adore him.  He just doesn't realize the way in which some of us do.  "Actually Genzai-sensei, I had some news to share.  Is Megumi here?"_

"No, she went out on a house call.  Do you want me to tell her anything?"

"Yes.  Would you please ask her to come with you tonight?  I'd rather just say what I need to say once."  

The old doctor nodded, concern heavy on his face.  "Is everything okay, Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru offered him a smile.  "It will be.  I'll explain tonight.  See you then!"  She ran off before he could probe for answers any further.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Kaoru!"  Kaoru turned and saw Tae waving from the other side of the street.  

"Hi, Tae!  I was just going to the Akabeko to see you.  I guess it's a good thing we ran into each other!"  Kaoru finished crossing the street and smiled broadly at her friend.  "I needed to ask you something."

Tae's smile grew wicked.  "Seduction tips?  Recipes for aphrodisiacs?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes.  "For heaven's sake, no Tae!  I just wanted to see if you and Tsubame could make it over for dinner tonight.  I have some news to share with everyone and I only want to say it once."

Tae nodded happily.  "Of course we'll be there!  Would you like me to bring anything?"

Kaoru shook her head.  "No, it'll be fine.  Just bring yourselves!"

Tae waved as Kaoru made her way back onto the street.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru wandered around town, looking for the pigeon handler.  _I know I went this way with Misao when she sent word home on her last visit.  Where the heck did we go next?  She turned a few corners that she had turned already and saw an old woman attending a vegetable cart in front of a large hut.  "Excuse me, ma'am.  I was looking for a woman named Ayao.  Do you know where I may find her?"_

The old woman blinked a few times at Kaoru.  "Oh!  You're the young lady who was with Misao-chan last time I saw her!  Ayao is my daughter.  She's inside in the back room.  You may go on in if you wish."

Kaoru bowed in thanks and made her way into the dark hut.  She followed the lamp light to the back and noticed the young woman she had met last time.  "Excuse me?"

The young woman looked up from her writing and smiled at Kaoru.  "Oh, Kaoru-san!  What a nice surprise!  What brings you here?"

Kaoru bowed slightly to her.  "Actually, I need to send a message to Misao.  Could I ask you to send a pigeon to her?"

Ayao giggled.  "Misao sent word that you would be here.  Here's some paper.  Go ahead and write your message."

Kaoru's message was short and to the point.  She kept it vague just in case Misao wasn't the one to receive it.  'We made it home.  See you when you visit soon!'  

She handed the paper back to Ayao and watched as she attached it to a pigeon and sent the bird off toward Kyoto.

"Thank you for your help, Ayao-san!"  Kaoru made another bow as she was leaving.

"Anytime, Kaoru-san!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru walked home, heavy-hearted.  _It wasn't this sad until I saw everyone.  I won't be seeing them for a full year.  Tae and I have been friends since I was four and Genzai-sensei delivered me!  Can I really go through with this?_

She stepped through the gate and Kenshin poked his head out from the kitchen.  "Welcome home, Kaoru-dono!  I was getting ready to make dinner."

Kaoru stepped up into the room.  "Um, Kenshin?"

Normally, Kenshin would just make an inquisitive 'hm?' from his spot, but the unease in her voice made him turn fully to face her.  "Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

"I invited all our friends over for dinner.  So, it will need to be a big meal, tonight.  I'm sorry, I should have mentioned it earlier to you so we could prepare, but it was sort of a spur of the moment idea.  Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kenshin smiled at her.  She was so spontaneous sometimes.  It was endearing, but also a little nerve-wracking.  Especially when your normal dinner you were getting ready to cook becomes a huge affair.  "Well, I guess you could start making some onigiri.  That'll be a huge help.  I'll

get the rest of it."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru sat in her room thinking while she waited for Kenshin to finish dinner and for their friends to arrive.  And as she thought, things she hadn't considered flooded her mind.

_What will I do about Yahiko's training?_

_What if something happens to one of our friends?_

_What if someone gets sick and I'm not here to help?_

_What will Kenshin and Yahiko do about money while I'm away?_

And the one thought that scared her most: _What if Kenshin falls in love with someone else?_

She knew Megumi wasn't a serious threat.  Kenshin had told her as much one day when Megumi's teasing brought Kaoru to tears.  And Kaoru wasn't ready to admit her love yet, but if someone came along and seriously tried to steal her rurouni, she wouldn't hesitate to tell him how she truly felt.  "I'll have to put Sano on Kenshin watch.  No women for him while I'm gone."

Kenshin knocked on her door after a few more minutes.  "Kaoru-dono, Genzai-sensei and Megumi-dono are here."

"I'll be right out!"

She stood and straightened her clothes.  She heard the sound of small feet running and then giggled as she heard Kenshin.  

"Oro-oof!"  She heard a loud thud and opened her door to see Kenshin on his back and the two little ones pulling at him.  

"Come on!  Let's play!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Meanwhile in Kyoto…  (Sorry couldn't resist. ^__^)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misao read the note attached to the pigeon's leg.  "I guess Kaoru bought the tickets.  Alright.  I guess it's time to tell everyone."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Okina found Aoshi in his room, reading.  "Aoshi.  I came to tell you that you need to attend dinner with the rest of us tonight.  Misao has something she wants to tell all of us at the same time."

Aoshi began to worry.  _Is she in love with another?  Did she forget about me?_  As his mind began to turn he kept his mask up.  "I will be there."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As they all began to eat dinner that night, Misao grew more nervous as the evening wore on.  They all knew she wanted to say something and kept looking at her strangely, wondering what she would say.  As the meal wound down and people stopped eating, Misao drew her breath and her courage and began.

"Okay, everyone.  You all know I have something I wanted to say tonight and I really don't know how to say it, so I'm just going to come right out with it.  In a little less than three weeks, Kaoru and I will be leaving for America."  

Everyone started to gasp and ask her questions, but she held up a hand and they grew silent.  "We'll be gone for one year and then that will be that.  We have some problems we need to sort out and being here makes it difficult.  So, we decided to get away from everything and live a new life for a year's time."

Aoshi felt his heart stop.  _She can't leave me.  What will I do without her?  _He felt eyes on him and saw Misao gazing at him.  She quickly averted her eyes and began to blush lightly.  And that's when it hit Aoshi.  _I'm the problem.  She needs to get away so she can forget about me and that's why Kaoru-san is going with her.  She needs to get away from Battousai.  Damn, I can't tell her how I feel right now.  I'm still too unbalanced._

As his inner turmoil continued, Okina stood.  "You most certainly will not go, Misao.  You are too young and I will not permit it."

Misao stood and looked him in the eye, her chin held high.  "You cannot stop me, Jiya.  I would like to go with your permission, but if you won't give it I'll go anyway.  Kaoru has already purchased the tickets and we will leave.  Whether you permit it or not."  

Okina tried to make her back down with a glare, but she didn't budge.  He sighed and ran a hand down his beard.  "I don't like the idea and I will try to talk you out of it.  However, if you can't be swayed, I will give my 

permission."  

Misao reached up and hugged him tightly.  She whispered to him, "Thank you, Jiya.  You know I need to do this, right?"

Okina felt his mouth crinkle into a smile.  "I know.  And I want to beat some sense into that boy for making you do this."

Misao pulled back and mouthed a sentence to him. "Take care of him for me."

Okina nodded.  Misao turned around to face the rest of her family and almost ran into Shiro and Kuro who were flanked by Omasu and Okon.  All looked close to tears.  Shiro spoke for them.  "Are you sure you have to go?"

"This is the only solution I could think of guys.  But I'll be home in one year!  It's not that long."  She gave them all one more smile before she went to bed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

In Tokyo

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru told herself she would let everyone know after dinner.  But dinner came and went and she said nothing.  She told herself after they sat and talked for a while she would bring it up, but still nothing.  Finally, Dr. Genzai prompted her.  

"Kaoru-chan, you had something you wanted to tell us, didn't you?"  He knew Kaoru had a tendency to chicken out of saying things she didn't want to say, so he helped her along.

Kaoru didn't know whether to hug the old man or strangle him.  As much as she didn't want to say anything, she knew it had to be done.  "Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that Misao and I will be going on a trip in a little less than three weeks.  The tickets have been purchased and we will be gone for one year to America.  We have reasons we need to do this and once we return I feel we'll be better people."

Sano started to choke on the sake he'd been sipping.  "A full year?!  Is that really necessary?"

Despite being depressed about the situation, Kaoru started to giggle.  "Do

you know how long it takes to get to America?  I'm not going to travel for two months just to turn around and come home!"

Kenshin felt upset about her leaving, but was completely oblivious to the reason behind her venture.  _I'll find out later._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N:  Yeah, kind of a screeching halt on this chapter, but I didn't know how to end it.  Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed!  Hugs & Kisses!  


	5. Departure

Wow!  I just re-read chapter 3 so I could start work on 4.  I knew I ended it abruptly, but I didn't realize it was _that_ abrupt.  Sorry!  I'll try to do better from now on.  Hope you enjoy this bit!

Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Chapter 4: Departure

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misao flopped onto her futon with a heavy sigh.  Everything was in place for her journey with Kaoru.  All they needed to do was go.  

The tickets were purchased, the packing was done and Aoshi had agreed to train Yahiko during Kaoru's absence.  The last bit had surprised both women immensely.  

Misao had taken some tea out to Aoshi one day, ready to sit silently while he drank, when he spoke to her.  "Doesn't Kamiya-san have an apprentice?"

"Yes, Aoshi-sama."

"What will she do about his training?"

"I honestly don't know.  She never mentioned it."

Aoshi sat for a moment, seemingly thinking about something.  "If she would like, I could train the boy while she's gone.  I don't know much about her style, but I could teach him basic defense and some kempo.  It would keep him in shape and give him an advantage should the need arise to utilize his techniques."

Misao felt her mouth drop open, but she quickly snapped it shut.  "Are you sure?  You'd have to stay in Tokyo while we're away."

Aoshi nodded slightly and handed his empty tea cup back to her.  Misao gathered the tea things and stood to go.  "Well, I'll send Kaoru a message and see what she thinks."

And that was that.  Kaoru had been thrilled with the idea and it was settled.  

Misao got up to do one last check on her luggage.  Tomorrow they would leave for Tokyo and after that, it would be a year before she was in the Aoiya again.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru sat on one of her suitcases, trying desperately to close the overloaded case.  She finally snapped the latches shut and breathed a sigh of relief.  Kenshin stood in the doorway, watching with some amusement.  "I finally got it, Kenshin.  Misao and the others should be here soon."

Kenshin's smile slipped and he frowned slightly at Kaoru.  "Are you sure you have to go?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes.  "Baka.  For the millionth time, yes I have to go.  Misao and I need to do this so would you stop making this harder than it already is?"

Kenshin smiled softly at her.  "We'll all miss you, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru fought to keep her bottom lip from trembling.  "Just promise me one thing."

Kenshin remained silent and she continued.  "Promise me you'll still be here when we come home?"

Kenshin nodded his agreement and pushed away from the door frame.  "I'm going to go start dinner.  Let me know if you need any help with the last of your packing."

Kaoru leapt up and grabbed his sleeve.  "Don't nod, Kenshin.  I want to hear you say it.  Say you'll be here when I come back.  Please."

Kenshin turned to look at her and saw a great amount of fear in her eyes.  "I will be here at the dojo when you return from America, Kaoru-dono.  I promise."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misao resisted the urge to jump the dojo walls and knocked on the gate.  "Himura!  Kaoru!  It's me, Misao!"

Okina chuckled at his ward.  "You don't have any patience, Misao."

Misao was about to knock again, and in the process prove Okina's point, when the gate creaked open and Kaoru welcomed them.  "Hi, Misao."  She nodded to the other two gentlemen.  "Okina.  Aoshi.  Nice to see you both again."  She looked behind them and turned to Misao.  "The rest didn't come with you?"

"Someone had to run the Aoiya.  We had a little party before we left yesterday so I guess it's fine.  I still wish they were here with us."  Misao pouted slightly as she lowered her gaze to the ground.  "I'm gonna miss everyone.  But," she raised a smile to everyone, "it's gotta be done, right?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kenshin had prepared quite a feast that night, with the help of Tae and the rest of the Akabeko staff.  Everyone was there for the girls' last dinner in Japan.  Dr. Genzai was there with Ayame and Suzume, Megumi was there, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Tae, Tsubame, Kenshin, Misao, Okina, Aoshi, even Saitou made an appearance.  A gruff, "Good luck." was all he said, but it's more than they expected.  Some of Kaoru's students at other dojos came by wishing them well along with some of the area police officers.  It was apparent the girls would be missed by everyone, not just their closest friends.

Sanosuke piped up in the middle of the meal, "So, what 'problems' are taking you girls to America anyway?  You can't just settle it here?"

Misao breathed deeply, fishing for an answer that wouldn't give them away.  "Um, well, one day we'd like to marry and there don't seem to be any men here willing to even court us."  _Brilliant answer, Misao.  I'm sure he bought that one!  She mentally smacked herself, disbelieving how idiotic she was._

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru who seemed close to tears.  Misao's answer had hit just a little too close to home for her.  "Kaoru-dono, is that true?"

Kaoru tried to keep her emotions even, but it was a losing battle.  She finally just let it go.  "Of course it's true!  Who would want anything to do with women like us?  Our hands are rough from training, we're not refined or elegant, we have bad tempers, we yell and scream when we're angry, and we hit people who insult us.  I don't know of any one who looks for women with those qualities.  Obviously it isn't something that interests Kenshin or Aoshi.  Sanosuke, you wouldn't want anything to do with us in the romantic sense, neither would any other man in this room.  Megumi was right all those times that she made remarks about my less feminine attributes.  She may have been teasing, but it was still true." 

Kaoru realized to her horror that she may have unwittingly let on that Kenshin and Aoshi were the problems, so she tried to back track.  "That's some of it, but it's not the whole truth.  There's just a lot to sort out and it's going to take some time."  With a chuckle she added one more thing, "Maybe American men will be more accepting of us.  Or we can change so we'll be able to find someone."

The rest of the meal went on in silence, but picked up again once Okina            

and Sanosuke decided to have a karaoke contest.  "Come on, Kaoru and Misao!  Let's hear it from you.  You're the guests of honor."  A drunken Okina stumbled over to push the two young women onto the makeshift stage.  

Kaoru swallowed thickly and looked at Misao, who motioned her over.  "Okay, Kaoru.  I know of the perfect song.  Have you heard this one?"

Everyone heard mumbling and then, "Oh, yeah."  along with a few, "mmm-hmm"s.  

They turned toward their friends and smiled slightly before they started to sing a sweet and melancholy tune.

Kaoru

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_Feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I say, _

Both

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew _

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

Misao

_I used to get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

Both__

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

Everyone sat shocked into silence as the women finished their song.  Sanosuke broke the silence with a whoop.  "Damn, that was amazing!"

Misao and Kaoru blushed and giggled as everyone clapped loudly, not realizing two men were staring at them quite intently.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Okina and Aoshi trudged down the streets toward the docks, each one of them loaded down with suitcases.  

Yahiko grumbled.  "Do you really need all this junk, busu?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at his name-calling, but answered anyway.  "Yahiko, I'll be gone for a whole year.  I'll need a lot of stuff.  And do you think you should be calling me names right now?  Won't you miss me?"  She pouted at him and he rolled his eyes.

Kaoru giggled at his repulsed expression.  "It's okay, Yahiko.  You don't have to admit it if you don't want to."

She and Misao led the men to the ship and the crew sent someone to take their bags to their cabin.  They turned to their families with a sigh.  Kaoru felt her throat tighten, but bravely pushed on.  "Well, I guess this is it for a full year.  I'll miss you all.  Take care of each other."  She hugged Yahiko and Sanosuke and then gave Kenshin a hug as well.  "Remember your promise, Kenshin."

He gave her a smile.  "You have my word, Kaoru-dono."

Misao hugged Okina and Aoshi, who returned the embrace, shocking those who were present.  "Be careful, Misao."

She pulled back, regretting having to do so, and nodded.  Not trusting her voice to speak, she merely waved and smiled slightly as she backed toward the ramp.  Kaoru turned back to Kenshin one last time, finally letting her tears fall.  "I'll really miss you guys."  She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to follow Misao.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As the ship pulled away, they all waved until they couldn't see each other any more.  Kenshin put a hand to his cheek.  Everything had changed last night during Kaoru's tirade at dinner and had been mounting up ever since then.  

At dinner, he had been stunned to hear about her wanting to marry and thinking she needed to change.  She was vibrant and lively and beautiful, nothing wrong with that.  Then, her song with Misao about leaving the one she loved.  His suspicions had grown much stronger then.  And finally when she kissed him on the cheek.  It had felt, somehow right that she should be so affectionate with him.  Like it was meant to be that way for the two of them.  

His eyes began to prick with tears.  _She loves me.  That unbelievably strong and amazing woman loves me.  And as he thought another idea came to him, not really shocking him since he had already pondered it anyway.  __Could it be that I love her, but didn't realize it until it was too late?_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N:  And there you have it.  The girls are on their way.  Why is it that I rely so much on music for emotional things?!  The song in this is of course, "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch.  Sorry, but every time I heard that song, I thought about this fic.  So, it had to be included, even though I did abbreviate it somewhat.  Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!  Hugs & Kisses!


	6. Voyage On The High Seas

Sorry!  I was suffering from writer's block.  Well, it's kind of one of those necessary, but not fun chapters.  I always hate writing those.  Anyway, hope you enjoy at least a little!

Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Chapter 6: Voyage On The High Seas

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru unpacked the last of her belongings and flopped onto one of the western style beds in the cabin she shared with Misao.  "I still have reservations.  I mean, I know it's the right thing to do, but what if something goes wrong while we're away?"

Misao put a hand on her hip.  "Kaoru, none of those men are helpless.  They may act a little clueless sometimes, but in a pinch, they know what to do.  Don't worry so much and just have a good time while we're away."

"I know."  She turned her head to check the clock on the wall.  "It's almost dinner time.  We should start getting ready."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misao tugged on her obi as they made their way through the wide corridor leading to the dining area.  "I've never had dinner on a ship before.  This is kind of exciting!"

Kaoru smiled widely at her friend.  "This is exciting.  And I hate to admit it, but it's kind of nice to just let go and not worry about what Kenshin may be thinking or if Yahiko is minding his manners or if Megumi is going to start flirting with Ken--- Oh.  My.  God."

Misao looked around on alert, wondering what was upsetting Kaoru.  "I don't see anything, Kaoru. We're the only ones in the hall right now.  What's wrong?"

"I know Megumi promised not to flirt with Kenshin, but she's one sly, wicked woman.  I bet she's got her paws all over him right now!"  In Kaoru's mind she saw a Megumi with fangs advancing with clawed hands on a defenseless and cowering-in-the-corner Kenshin.

Misao shook her head.  "Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru.  Kenshin is FINE.  Megumi may be a slimy, older woman.  But she wouldn't break a promise and you know it.  Remember what she said in Kyoto after the Shishio incident?  She knows you and Kenshin belong together.  She still flirts but I'm sure it's mainly to irritate you."

Kaoru took a deep, slow breath.  "You're right.  Let's just relax and have fun!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

In Japan

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I kind of miss, Ugly."  Yahiko poked at his rice, stirring it in his bowl.

Kenshin smiled gently at him.  "I think we all miss her and Misao-dono.  But, I'm sure the year will be up before we know it!"  He paused with a ponderous expression on his face.

Sanosuke eyed Kenshin.  "What are you thinking?"

"Well, you know how Kaoru-dono has always wanted to repair a lot of the small things around the dojo, but never has the money?"

Sanosuke nodded slowly.  He didn't like where this was going.  Not one bit.

"I'm sure if we got jobs and did those repairs for her, the year would seem to go by a little faster than if we just sat around waiting.  Plus, it would be a nice coming home gift."  He finished with a wide smile, quite proud of his idea.  

Sanosuke started to stand.  Yup, it was headed right where he feared it would.  "Well, thanks for the food.  I guess I better be going."

Kenshin glared at the young fighter and he hung his head.  "I can't get out of this, can I?"

Kenshin shook his head slowly, red bangs occasionally obscuring the serious violet gaze.  "We all will pitch in.  I'm going to see Chief Uramura tomorrow about a position.  You should come with me, Sano.  As for Yahiko, he already helps at the Akabeko and Aoshi is helping out by keeping Yahiko's skills sharp."

Sanosuke plopped back down, defeated.  "All right.  I'll go with you tomorrow."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Back on the Ship

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As Kaoru and Misao entered the large dining area, they gasped in awe.  There were large round tables everywhere with western style chairs that had high backs and armrests with puffy cushions.  The walls were adorned with various paintings and painted a deep maroon color.  In the center of 

each table was a single long candle sitting in the middle of a bouquet of flowers.  Waiters in formal suits were pushing around carts and serving food to the guests while a small orchestra played in one corner.  

The girls took their seats at one of the tables and Kaoru eyed the utensils around her.   "Misao, I don't know how to use these western things."

Misao held back her giggle at her friend's bewildered expression.  "Don't worry.  Just follow my lead."

Kaoru sighed.  "I'm glad you know all this stuff."

"Hey!  I'm a ninja!"

While they waited for their food, a young woman who looked to be just a few years older than them entered with a stately looking gentleman with salt and pepper hair and kind but dark brown eyes.  The woman took the seat next to Misao and the older gentleman followed sitting next to the young woman.  

"Hi.  My name's Isabella."

Misao smiled as she inclined her head.  "I'm Misao.  Nice to meet you. And this is my friend, Kaoru."

Isabella smiled at both of them.  "First time on a ship?"

Kaoru nodded.  "Well, we've been on boats before, but nothing this extravagant."

Isabella bobbed her head.  "This is one of the nicer ones around these days.  Oh, forgive my manners.  This is my father, Peter Samson."

The man nodded in greeting.  "Please forgive my daughter's ramblings.  She gets excited when we go on trips together."

Misao waved her hands.  "Actually it's kind of nice to meet someone who seems to know about sea travel.  You said this is one of the nicer ships out there, so you've sailed before?"

Isabella giggled as she nodded, her light brown curls bouncing around her face.  "I love to sail!  It's so exciting to see new places and meet new people, learn about different cultures.  It's my favorite thing to do!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru kept glancing at Isabella all through dinner.  She was extremely beautiful.  Her hair was swept up into a bun with a bit left hanging in a ponytail coming from the bun, her bangs and the hair on the sides of her face coifed into tight curls and a few strands of white string artfully woven into her tresses.  Her complexion was fair, with a becoming pink permanently staining her cheeks and her lips tinged a glossy red.  Her dress was a cream silk, the bottom a hoop skirt with a fitted top adorned with pearls and beads here and there.  And if that wasn't enough, her eyes were deep black and glittered like bits of onyx.  

_I feel so plain sitting near her.  She's like a princess.  Kaoru looked into her soup bowl and tried to get a glimpse of herself, but the liquid didn't give much of a reflection.  _

As dinner wound down, Isabella turned excitedly to her new friends.  "We should all go to the ladies' lounge later.  We can sit around and chat about books or do needle-work or play card games.  It's a great place to be in the evening hours.  Most of the ladies' go there and you can meet all sorts of people!"

Misao smiled at her exuberance.  "It does sound like fun, but I think I'll have to take you up on that later.  I'm so worn out tonight."

Isabella made an 'o' shape with her mouth.  "I forgot it's your first time at sea.  It is a little tiring at first.  You get used to it though.  We'll go some other time.  Just make sure to meet me here for dinner every night so we can talk some more."  She winked at the girls and they all went their separate ways.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Short and boring, but I had to introduce Isabella.  She's important!!!  Anyway, hope you were able to read this without falling asleep and next chapter will be more entertaining.  I promise!  Hugs & Kisses and please review!


	7. Almost There

Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Chapter 7: Almost There

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru looked around the room and sighed as she got up.  Misao was still fast asleep on her bed, but Kaoru found sleep to be eluding her as of late.  She quickly dressed and washed up before grabbing one of her books and heading for the ladies' lounge Isabella had told them about.  

On her way she paused to look over the rail of the ship.  An excited voice spoke behind her.  "Beautiful and kind of eerie isn't it?"

Kaoru jumped and spun, wide eyes meeting those of Isabella.  "Oh, Isabella.  I'm sorry.  You startled me."

Isabella giggled.  "Even though I've been on ships before, it still amazes me how huge the ocean is.  Huge is an understatement, but I can't think of a better word.  It just takes my breath away and makes me feel kind of scared all at the same time."

Kaoru looked out over the water with the young woman and sighed.  "I've never been far enough away from land to not be able to see it.  It _is_ kind of frightening."

Isabella piped up.  "No more dark thoughts!"  She glanced at the book in Kaoru's hand.  "Were you headed to the ladies' lounge?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Well, reading simply won't do.  You can't talk to people if you read!  Have you ever done needle-work?"

Kaoru cocked her head to the side.  "Like mending clothes?"

The young woman shook her head, a slight smirk on her delicate features.  "No, needle-work.  You make designs on pieces of cloth."  She held up a half-finished picture for Kaoru to see and then reached into the small bag she was carrying and fished out a new one.  "Here, you can do this one if you like!  I have lots of them.  They're fun and you can still talk while you're working on them!"

Kaoru accepted the cloth with a small giggle.  "You remind me a lot of Misao."  
  


Isabella looked at Kaoru questioningly.  "The other young woman from 

dinner?  How so?"

"Well, you seem to really enjoy everything about life and you have this sort of care free and happy attitude.  Very cheerful.  That's exactly how Misao is."  
  


Isabella nodded.  "I've always been like this.  Some people find it annoying but you know what?  Who cares what they think!  I have fun being the way I am!"  She linked her arm through Kaoru's.  "Now come on!  Let's go and chat while we do needle-work!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misao joined them shortly afterwards, eagerly accepting the needle-work kit Isabella handed her.  "These are so much fun!  I never considered bringing one though.  I wish I had!"

Isabella stitched a bit and then lowered it to her lap.  "So, why are you girls traveling?"

Kaoru and Misao exchanged looks.  Misao shook her head.  "You wanna handle this one, Kaoru?"  

Isabella looked at them questioningly.  "Now I'm intrigued.  Do tell."  
  


Kaoru quirked an eyebrow.  "It's a long story.  Sure you want to hear it?"

Isabella eagerly nodded, leaning forward as if she was being told a secret.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"And that's that."

Isabella dabbed at her eyes.  "Those idiot men.  How could they not see what was right in front of them?"

Misao shrugged her shoulders.  "We've been wondering the same thing these past couple of years."

Isabella suddenly stood up, determination clear on her face.  "Alright, it's settled.  I'm going to help you girls get your men!  By the time I'm done, those guys will be worshipping the ground you walk on!  Mark my words, ladies!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

In Japan

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kenshin walked home with a light step, quietly humming as he made his way back to the dojo.  The trip to the police station had gone very well.  Not only was he getting a good paying job, but it was a stable one.  Being an internal affairs officer meant he was out of harms way and Kaoru would definitely appreciate that.  He would easily be able to help Kaoru with finances for as long as he remained at the dojo.

Sano dragged behind him, pouting with his hands shoved in his pockets.  "Why did ya have to get me caught up in this, Kenshin?  I didn't need a job.  I don't live at the dojo."

Kenshin turned and grinned at the taller man.  "Well, you sort of do.  You stay overnight when you're too tired to go back to your own place.  You eat there, you hang around during the day, and you feel very at home.  It's only fair that you start to repay Kaoru-dono's kindness to you."

Sanosuke huffed and glared at Kenshin's back.  "So, now I have to work for Saitou?!  I hardly think it's fair that I have to put up with that maniac."

Kenshin shook his head.  "You don't work for Saitou, Sano.  You work for Chief Uramura as a bodyguard.  Whenever officials come into town, you look after them and make sure they're safe.  You probably won't even see Saitou."

The ex-fighter merely huffed again and kicked at pebbles in the road.

Kenshin smiled as he swung the gate open.  "I'm home!"  He looked around cautiously when no one answered.  He made his way quickly to the scuffling sounds in the training hall and stopped dead in his tracks.  "Oro?"

Yahiko was glaring at Aoshi and Aoshi was glaring back.  No one was moving anymore, but Kenshin could see the sweat running down their faces, proving they had been moving earlier.  No one spoke, no one moved and Kenshin wondered if either of them was even breathing they were so still.  

Sanosuke, being a bit less tactful, blurted out.  "Oi, why are you staring at each other like that?"

Yahiko swore softly under his breath.  "You made me lose my concentration, Rooster-head!"

Kenshin looked at Aoshi, already having figured out what they were doing.  Aoshi made his way over to him.  "The kid shows no fear.  That's 

very impressive considering his age."

Kenshin nodded.  "Yahiko had to grow up very quickly."

Aoshi nodded.  "I was trying to see how brave he truly was.  Make sure it wasn't a façade.  When he didn't break under normal eye contact, I tried overwhelming him with ki.  But, since he can't sense ki, it didn't have any effect."

Kenshin continued to stare out into the yard, watching Yahiko and Sano wrestle.  "So, was that the first phase of his training?"

Aoshi nodded.  "Tomorrow I'll show him the basic forms in martial arts."

He made a quick bow and gathered his trench coat.  "I'm going to meditate in the temple nearby."

"See you later, Aoshi."  Kenshin waved and then went over to break up the battle still carrying on in the yard.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Back on the ship

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misao squirmed a bit during dinner.  Isabella knew she wanted to ask her something, but she seemed hesitant to do so.

"Misao, if there's something on your mind go ahead and say it."  
  


Misao sighed and then turned to her.  Her mouth opened and closed a few times and then she finally found her words.  "Well, you said you could help us get our guys.  It's been almost two months, we arrive in America tomorrow and you haven't really done anything yet."

Isabella giggled.  "Silly girl.  You're staying in New York right?"

Misao nodded.  

"Well, that's where I live!  It's hard to do much for you on a ship.  In my experience, to feel and be fabulous, you must first look fabulous.  Once we get there, I can take you shopping and find you some great clothes and then we'll begin!"

Misao let out a breath.  "I'm sorry, but I was getting a little worried.  I want so much for this to work."  
  


Isabella patted her hand.  "It will, dear.  Just trust me."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Later that night, Kaoru chewed on the tip of her brush as she made out her eighth letter to Kenshin.  She had written him once a week since they left Japan and their last night on the ship was no exception.

Misao glanced at her friend as she finished packing the last of her things.  "Shouldn't you be packing, Kaoru?"

Kaoru spoke around a mouthful of wood.  "Already did."

"Oh.  Are you writing home again?"

Kaoru nodded.  

"Kaoru, you won't get over Kenshin if you keep writing to him."  Misao gently scolded her.

"I'm not sure I want to get over him, Misao.  I just want to see if I'm really in love with him.  And if this burning pain is any indication, I'm deeply in love with that man."  She sighed and looked over her letter, signing it after approving it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N:  This chapter's kind of short since they arrive next chapter and lots will have to happen.  Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!  Hugs & Kisses!


	8. Settling In

(Waves white flag around the corner)  I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  Life got in the way.  All you authors out there know how that goes.  But, I'm here again and hopefully life can be nice and give me breaks so I can write now and then.  Anyway, hope you enjoy!  

Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Chapter 8: Settling In

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misao tapped her feet on the ground when they got off the ship.  "It's good to be on solid ground!  I don't think ninjas are supposed to be at sea."  She stretched her muscles this way and that and took a deep breath of the air.  "Alright, now I'm ready to go!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes good-naturedly at Misao.  "Don't you think we should wait for Isabella?"

A cheery voice came from behind them.  "Why?  I'm already here."

Both women spun around in surprise.  Kaoru put a hand to her chest.  "Don't do that to me!  It seems like every time I see you, you've snuck up behind me."

Isabella giggled and shook her head at her two friends.  "Come on, ladies.  I just got done purchasing our train tickets."

Misao's eyes grew round.  "We're still not there?!"

"I'm afraid not.  We still have about a week to go on the train.  But after that, it's all over!"  Isabella smiled and motioned for the two women to follow her.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A few days later in Tokyo

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kenshin sighed as yet another report was placed on his desk.  He figured he'd have his hands full, but most of these reports seemed like he was mediating between children on a playground.  

'So and so took my thing and he won't give it back.'

'Hey, he's not doing that right!'

'Why does he get to use resources that way and we can't?'

He slowly opened the file, afraid of what he would encounter.  He peeked over the edge of the folder and groaned.  "These men are in charge of keeping the streets safe?"

It was a very disturbing thought.  He closed the folder and set it aside with the other reports that didn't seem overly important.  "I wonder if Sano is fairing any better."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sano's sour expression kept all passersby far away from him and the whiny official he was guarding.  He kept behind the man at a leisurely pace, every now and then seeing if he could catch the ill-fitting coat on fire with a mere glare from his eyes.  When the chubby man demanded Sano cancel all plans to guard him at a play tonight, the tall fighter wanted nothing more than to Futae No Kiwami the idiot, but he held his temper in check by thinking about how much Kaoru would love the surprises.  

_Jou-chan's done a lot for me.  I guess I could repay her by dealing with these scum for a few more months._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Aoshi watched as Yahiko went through the basic forms of kempo.  "Less bending in the knees Yahiko."

"I thought keeping my knees bent was supposed to make me more 'like water'."  The boy snorted and narrowed his eyes at Aoshi.

The okashira walked up to Yahiko and casually stuck his foot behind the little one's knee.  Yahiko crumpled to the ground and Aoshi looked at him sternly.

"I said to be 'like water' yes.  But if you tip the glass too far, the water spills."

Yahiko picked himself up and got into stance again.  "Okay, let's try again."  He hated to admit it, but the once baffling Zen speak of Shinomori was starting to make sense to him.

As he kicked and punched his way through the stances, he took a glance over at his temporary master and saw a hint of a smile light the man's face.  _Guess I'm not doing too badly after all.  I bet Kaoru will be really proud of me when she gets back.  I'm gonna show her a thing or two!  And _

with his new motivation in place, he followed his lessons with new resolve.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

In America

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misao looked at Isabella questioningly as they departed the train.  Isabella grinned slightly at the impatient young woman.  "Now we're here."

Misao jumped in happiness and Kaoru sighed in relief.  Being on a boat with Misao wasn't too bad, but the whining for a week on the train was almost driving her bananas.  "So, Isabella where do we go from here?"

Isabella glanced guiltily at the two young women.  "Actually, I can't help you find a place to live.  I made it back just in time to get to work."

Misao cocked her head.  "Work?  Already?"

Isabella nodded.  "I sing for a few night clubs in the area.  I was scheduled to do a few shows tonight and honestly thought we would have gotten here earlier.  I'm sorry girls.  But here's my address."  She handed a slip of paper to Kaoru.  "Once you get settled in, come by and see me and we'll get you ready to whoo your men."   She winked slyly at the two and scurried off on her way.

Misao groaned unhappily.  "What do we do now?"

Kaoru squared her shoulders.  "We do what we would have done if we didn't know anyone here.  Let's go find a place to live!"

The two young women wove down populated streets and alleyways, looking for an inn or a place to stay for a while.  Suddenly, Misao stopped and began digging through one of her smaller packages.  "Wait!  I remember the Anderson brothers gave me the name of a woman who lives here."  After a few more minutes of searching, she popped up.  "Here we go!  Kasumi Jones and it has the name of the inn she runs with her husband right here."

Kaoru's eyes lit up with relief.  "Great!  Let's ask around and see if we can find it."

She spotted a friendly looking gentleman resting against the side of a building.  "Excuse me, sir?"

The man lifted the brim of his hat and smiled slightly at them.  _Foreigners. _

_Great.  "How may I help you, ladies?"_

Misao grinned at him.  "Actually, we were looking for this place here and were wondering if you could help us."

He read the name and handed the slip back to Misao.  "Sure, I know where it is.  Follow me."

Kaoru smiled widely.  "Thank you so much for your help."

"No need to thank me, ladies.  Just doing what any nice guy would do."

He led them down a few more streets and suddenly turned down a narrow alleyway.  Misao grew a little apprehensive.  "Where are we going?"

He answered easily over his shoulder.  "The place you're looking for is on the other side of town.  Going through these alleyways makes the trip shorter."

Further down, away from the commotion of the city streets, his true intentions were revealed.  He spun around, glaring menacingly at the girls.  "Give me your money and valuables.  Or I might get angry."  He pulled a small dagger from his pocket and Misao turned to run.  He grabbed her braid and Misao winced.  

Going on the defensive, Misao automatically reached for the kunai she kept in her obi.  She spun around, hand full of kunai, ready to fight.  She felt a slight resistance and then nothing.  Kaoru's and the attacker's eyes grew wide as they looked at what she had just done.  The man turned and ran, scared of the 'crazy women foreigners.'  

Kaoru stepped up behind her friend, one hand over her mouth in shock.  "Misao?"

Misao finally relaxed and looked down, her eyes going round as she realized what the resistance had been.  The man had grabbed her braid and she had swung around with her razor sharp kunai, slicing her hair in one swift motion.  The majority of her braid lay on the ground, motionless, like the severed tail of an animal.  

She let out a small whimper and bent down to pick up her hair.  "Oh no."

Kaoru bent down and rubbed her friend's back soothingly.  "It's alright.  It'll grow back."

Misao shook her head.  "You don't understand.  I've been growing my 

hair since I was eight.  It was sort of a rebellion thing.  I told Jiya I wouldn't cut it until Aoshi-sama returned.  And even though physically he's back, he's still emotionally gone.  I couldn't bring myself to cut it yet.  It still wasn't time."

Kaoru nodded in understanding.  "Still Misao.  This trip is about growing up and moving on.  Don't you think cutting your hair was a good first step?"

Misao looked up, reading the hope in Kaoru's eyes.  _She's trying so hard to cheer me up.  Maybe she's right though.  Time to grow up and move on._

"I guess you're right."  She managed a small smile.  "Let's go find this place.  I just want to take a hot bath and eat something.  A long nap would be welcome too."

Kaoru nodded.  "I agree."  She led Misao to the end of the alley and looked left and right.  "I can see the harbor that way, so let's head inland and maybe we'll see it."

They walked a few more minutes and finally saw the sign they were looking for.  'Kasumi's Bed and Breakfast.'

Misao's eyes lit up.  "This must be it."  She swiped at the tears that still threatened to flow and sniffled as they made their way inside.  

An older woman with gray hair swept into a bun and young eyes regarded them as they entered.  "Welcome ladies!  How may I---"  Her words died off and she made her way around the counter as she looked at Misao's puffy face.  "Dears, what happened?  Come.  Come, sit on the couch and tell Kasumi all about it."  She wrapped a friendly arm around Misao and guided her to the overstuffed seats.  She reached for the handkerchief in her sleeve and handed it to the distraught young female.

Misao let out a whimper, remembering what had happened and Kaoru told the older woman all about it. 

"So, when he ran away, Misao realized what she had done and it upset her greatly.  She's been growing her hair for years."

Kasumi rubbed at Misao's back, effectively soothing her rattled nerves.  "Oh, I understand it can be upsetting.  But these things happen.  It's something you can't fix, so it's best to just let it go and move on.  I had to cut my hair when I was about your age.  I had climbed a tree to get a kitten down.  I had only put my hair into a ponytail that day and the wind was fierce.  It blew my hair so much that it got tangled around a tree branch and had to be cut so I could get down.  And you must understand, in Japan 

back then, women had to have long hair.  Imagine my shame when my hair only hit shoulder length.  Luckily, my family moved soon afterwards to America."

Kaoru and Misao looked at each other, both realizing for the first time who they were speaking to.  Misao grabbed Kasumi's hand in glee.  

"We were looking for you!  It didn't register until just now.  You said your name was Kasumi right?"

The old woman nodded slightly, a little confused.  Kaoru tried to explain.  "You see, we traveled here from Japan.  Misao knows two gentlemen from America, Thomas and Daniel Anderson.  They told us to come and look for you once we got here.  That maybe you could help us get settled in or something.  So, here we are!"

Kasumi was still a little confused, but the Anderson name she recognized.  "Those are two very sweet boys.  How are they doing?"

Misao smiled.  "They're great.  They opened a restaurant in Kyoto.  They still don't have a staff, but it doesn't seem to bother them too much."

Kasumi nodded with a small smile.  "Let me help you up to a room and you can get settled.  Tonight, why don't you come and have dinner with my husband and me?  You can tell me all about why you're here."

Kaoru began to decline.  "Oh, we don't want to be a bother."

Kasumi waved her off.  "Nonsense.  I'm guessing you didn't bring tools to cook your own food and I wouldn't hear of it anyway.  You've had a hard day and deserve a little pampering.  Take a nice hot bath and then by the time you two have rested a little it should be dinner time.  I'll send my husband to get you when it's ready."  

She let them into a small, but comfortable apartment.  "It's not anything fancy, but it's shelter and the beds are very nice and we keep the sheets clean."

Misao smiled.  "It's wonderful.  Thank you."

Kasumi smiled warmly at them.  "Now, your bathroom is just around this corner in the room.  Get cleaned up and take a nap.  My husband, Richard, will come by for you shortly."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misao woke up to light tapping on their door.  "Kaoru, get up.  Someone's here."  
  


Still wary from the day's earlier events, Kaoru grabbed a bokken and stood behind Misao.  The ninja cracked open the door to see a plump older man smiling at her.  "Hello there, young 'un.  You must be Misao and Kaoru!  My wife, Kasumi sent me to get you for dinner.  Name's Richard."

Kaoru and Misao relaxed and opened the door wider for the kindly old man.  "Sorry about that, but after our trouble earlier, we're still a bit apprehensive."  Kaoru fingered her bokken nervously.  

Richard chuckled.  "No use apologizing.  I can completely understand.  Just know this, not all people are bad here.  Most of us are good.  You just had the misfortune of running into some scum early on."

He led them upstairs to another apartment, a wonderful smell emanating from the room.  "Here we are!"  He pushed open the door and ushered the girls inside.

Kasumi stood over a pot, stirring its contents.  "Hello, dears!  Just a few more minutes and it should be ready!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Through dinner, Kaoru and Misao related their stories and told the Jones's all about the different people in their lives.  They got the stories about Kenshin and Aoshi out of the way first, and then told short quirky stories about their other friends.  

They laughed and joked and showed sympathy when hearing about the girls' troubles in love.  Richard declared, "If those two lugs don't show you the affection you two lovelies deserve, I know a lot of young men here who would be more than willing to court you."

Finally, once dinner wound down, Kasumi noticed Misao nervously twirling a lock of hair.  "Dear, your hair is chopped pretty badly.  Would you like me to even it out for you?"

Misao lit up.  "Would you really?"

Kasumi motioned to a small chair.  "Sit here while I go get my scissors."

Once she was finished, Misao's hair barely reached the middle of her back.  She frowned as she looked in the mirror.  "It's so short."

Kaoru smiled at her.  "But, it's so pretty!  It's so thick and healthy and wavy!  I would give anything to have wavy hair!   Mine just hangs there, straight and limp."

Misao brightened up.  "I guess you're right.  I should be thankful for what I have."

Kasumi made plans with them as they left for the night.  "Now you two get plenty of rest.  Tomorrow, we'll go see the town.  You'll love it."

And with that, the girls made their way back to their own place, happy with the way the day turned out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N:  There's an update.  Now that they're in America, the real stuff can begin.  Hope you liked and please leave a review!   Hugs & Kisses!


End file.
